


Murder Gumbo

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [60]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and silliness, M/M, cooking gone wrong, gross mistreatment of vegetables and kitchen utensils, such ridiculous amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rabble attempts to assist Loudmouth in cooking. It does not go as planned.





	Murder Gumbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This was a prompt from [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) from actual ages ago ~~googledocs says i created the doc in September 2017. oops~~   
> “We were supposed to be cooking. But, it looks like a murder occurred in here.” for Rabble/Loudmouth" was the prompt, I hope I did it justice.

Rabble and Loudmouth were making gumbo in the kitchen. Normally Loudmouth did most of the cooking, while Rabble would sit kitty corner on the counter, taste testing each step. 

This time Rabble wanted to help. Initially Loudmouth had him using his excellent knife wielding skills to cut all the veggies, but slowly got more involved with the entire process. They were soon giggling and having as much fun with it as they did everything. 

Rabble was the first to spill something, which was only the water, but as they tried to clean that up, they knocked over the oversized jar of rice they had out. Before either of them knew it, they were tossing rice and cut up veggies at each other, laughing and shrieking, gumbo completely forgotten.

\-------

Mischief and Ruckus came home to laughter and a general commotion emanating from the kitchen. Ruckus looked over to Mischief with a raised brow, a silent question. Mischief just shook his head with a look that said “I dealt with it last time, it’s your turn.” They both loved their other halves dearly, but when that amount of a hubbub combined with Rabble and Loudmouth  _ alone _ could only mean trouble.

Ruckus handed Mischief the greenhouse supplies they had bought as he turned off towards the kitchen. He stopped dead at the doorway, just to take it all in. There was rice and diced vegetables everywhere, not to mention water dripping off the counter onto the floor, and at least four knives in various states of imbedded into the walls. Rabble and Loudmouth were frozen on the floor, where they had obviously just been wrestling.

“It looks like a murder occurred in here.” Ruckus deadpanned.

“Is that any different from when we usually cook together?” Rabble asked.

Ruckus chuckled as Loudmouth mock gasped. “No, I suppose not. I’ll go see what Chief wants for dinner and we’ll order in. You two can try again tomorrow.”

Rabble saluted before Loudmouth started to tickle him again, causing him to devolve into giggle fits.

“ _ How we usually cook together _ . How could you!” Loudmouth teased. Rabble couldn’t even reply through his laughter.  
  
Ruckus smiled and shook his head as he went to find Mischief, listening his boyfriends laugh and tease each other. He was just glad that at least  _ he _ wasn’t going to have to clean that up. 


End file.
